Secret Friend
by Lojic
Summary: Yuugi Moto and Seto Kaiba were best friends. When Yugi was 6 she had to move to Tokyo. Even when she moved they still kept in contact and still remained best friends. After 10 years she is able to move back. What will Seto's friends think of her. Genderbent!Yugi
1. Discovery

**AN: Sorry, I am super sorry, I really am, but my summer was a little hectic. But I will try and update a little more. But here is a new story that I am starting. I know it doesn't look like a puzzleship but trust that it is. Don't worry! But here are the ages of the characters.  
Seto, Yami, Bakura, Marik: 17  
Joey, Yuugi, Ryou, Malik: 16  
Mokuba, Serenity: 14**

Seto Kaiba is sitting in his office while waiting for reports to come in for him when he got a phone call.  
"Kaiba, here," Kaiba says into the phone with his business voice.  
 _"Is that anyway to speak to your best friend, Seto?"_ the girl on the other end of the line says.  
"Yuugi? You know that I am at work, why are you calling me?" Kaiba questions Yuugi.  
 _"Well, I have exciting news that just couldn't wait until you were out of work, Seto"  
_ "Well, what is the news, you know that I don't have all day."  
 _"The news is that I am moving back to Domino!"_ Yuugi squeals into the phone.  
"Really, I thought you living with your aunt and uncle," Seto questions.  
 _"Well, remember me saying that I don't really like them?"_ Yuugi says.  
"Well, yeah, you complain about them every time we talk on the phone or FaceTime."  
 _"Okay, I did do that, but grandpa found out and decided to take custody over me."_  
"Your grandfather can't just do that, your aunt and uncle have to sign it over."  
 _"Yeah, I know, they signed it over willingly, apparently they don't like me either."  
_ "Okay, this is great news, we can see each other more often than we usually do."  
 _"We don't see each other Seto, one time is more than we usually do."  
_ "Okay, you do have a point, well I have to back to work, I love you."  
 _"Love you too, bye"_ then Yuugi hangs up the phone.

As Seto hangs up the phone he didn't realize that his boyfriend, Joey, heard the conversation while trying to come for a surprise visit. He heard the 'I love you' that Seto said to the person on the phone, and he didn't know that Seto had any friends out of the group here in Domino so he thinks that Seto has been cheating on him. Joey runs out of the building crying, thinking he has been cheated on.

 **AN: Next chapter you will get some backstory behind Yugi and Seto's friendship.  
Next Chapter: Backstory behind everything**


	2. Backstory

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Here is chapter 2, basically a backstory to the story. Have fun.**

Around 10 years ago at the Kaiba mansion, Yuugi is 6 and Seto is 7 and they are inside playing their 6th round of Duel Monsters and Yuugi has won all the games against Seto.  
"Well, Seto, looks like I win again," Yuugi says with a smile on her face.  
"How, do you win every time Yuugi, it makes no sense?" Kaiba yells a little.  
"I don't know, I only ever play when I'm here."  
"Well, you better pack up your deck, Yuugi. Your parents should be here soon."  
"Seto, I know that I am only 6, but I know that, I already started doing that." Yuugi says while putting her deck in order and in her bag.

"Okay, they should be here in a couple minutes, I'll go up front and you can meet me there." Seto says while getting up and going out of the room and going to the front sitting room.

After a couple minutes Yuugi comes up to the sitting room with her deck and backpack.  
"Well, I'm all packed and ready Seto, you happy now?" Yuugi says as she sits down.  
"Yes, I am happy now Yuugi, just sit down and wait for your parents." Seto says.  
"Yes, sir," Yuugi says joking.

In a couple minutes, the doorbell rings and Seto goes and gets the door.  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Moto, Yuugi is coming right now." Seto says respectfully.  
"Okay, we'll just wait here." Mr. Moto says.

At that moment Yuugi comes into the line of sight of her parents. She says goodbye to Seto and kisses his cheek like she always does when she leaves. She then gets in her parents car and leaves the house. On her way back to the house, someone was driving drunk since it was about 9 at night. He comes and hits the car Yuugi and her parents are driving and hits them hard from the front. They spin and hit a tree on the side of the road. Upon impact her parents die instantly while Yugi gets knocked out and breaks some bones in her body. People around them stop and call for help. The ambulance gets Yuugi and takes her to the hospital. The hospital calls her grandpa, since he is her emergency contact after her parents. He gets to the hospital and the room that Yuugi is in and sees that Yuugi has woken up and bawling her eyes out.  
"Yuugi, it is okay, everything will be okay." Solomon says trying to calm down his granddaughter.  
"No, it's not okay my parents are dead, grandpa," Yuugi says while sobbing and bawling her eyes out.  
"Yugi, do you want me to call Seto and tell him what happened," Solomon says knowing that Seto might be able to calm her down.  
"Can you please do that, that would help." Yuugi says, still sobbing.  
"Okay, I'll do that, please try and calm down," Solomon pleas.  
"Okay, I will try," Yuugi says calming down.

Solomon goes out of the room and calls the mansion. The person who picks up the phone is Seto's dad, Aknadin.  
 _"Solomon, do you know how late it is, we can talk in the morning."_ Aknadin tells him sleepily.  
"Sorry, Aknadin, but something happened tonight and I need you to tell Seto this in the morning." Solomon says.  
 _"Okay, tell me the message and I will tell Seto in the morning."_  
"Tell him this, Yugi and her parents got in a car accident when coming home, Yuugi's parents died and Yuugi is in the hospital and she wants him to come as soon as possible." Solomon says, while trying not to cry.  
 _"Oh my lord, Solomon, you must be devastated, I know you were close with your son and daughter-in-law."_ Aknadin says to Solomon.  
"I know I am crushed, but I need to be strong for Yuugi, apparently the doctors told her about her parents, when I walked in, she was bawling her eyes out."  
 _"Well, she'll be okay and I will tell Seto in the morning and be at the hospital."_ Aknadin states.  
"Well, there is another thing, I can't have custody over Yuugi, and she has to live with her aunt and uncle in Tokyo, almost 4 hours from here." Solomon almost cries.  
 _"Why can't she live with you, you're perfectly fit to take care of her."_ Aknadin says.  
"Because, her parents decided that if they ever died, they would take care of her." Solomon says.  
 _"Well, that really sucks, sorry Solomon that you can't take care of Yuugi, hope her aunt and uncle love her,"_ Aknadin says _"well, I will tell Seto and his little brother, Mokuba, since him and Yuugi got to be friends, not as close as Seto and Yuugi but close."_ Aknadin says and then hangs up the phone on Solomon.

Tomorrow morning at the Kaiba Mansion

"Morning, Dad, Mokuba, what's going on this morning," Seto asks as he walks into the kitchen for breakfast.  
"Well, something happened with Yuugi last night that Solomon wanted me to tell you," Aknadin tells Seto.  
"Wait, what happened to Yuugi, is she alright?" Seto asks  
"Physically, she will be okay, emotionally I am not so sure about that." Aknadin answers.  
"What do you mean by that?" Seto asks.  
"Well, Yuugi and her parents were involved in a car accident last night and Yuugi's parents died, and Yuugi survived, she might need your help to get over this," Aknadin says.  
"Wait, Yuugi was in a car accident?!" Seto exclaims.  
"Yeah, we are going to the hospital today, okay, you can see her." Aknadin says.

Over the next few weeks while Yuugi got calmer and she cried a lot less from help with Seto. They found out that they loved each other like a brother and sister would and would act like a pair of siblings. Then a month later Yuugi had to leave for Tokyo with her aunt and uncle, but her and Seto would text and call and FaceTime each other almost every day. Seto knew when Yuugi got bullied at her new school and Yuugi knew when Aknadin died and Seto moved in with his cousin Yami. They comfort each other through everything and they would tease each other a lot.

As they grew older, they began to grow crushes on other people and they helped each other through that. Yuugi helped Seto gain the courage to ask Joey out on their first date and she helped Seto when he was scared that Mokuba had a crush on Serenity, Joey's younger sister. Seto helped Yuugi when she had bullies and with schoolwork, since even though she was a year younger they were in the same grade since Yuugi skipped a grade. They always stayed close through the years they were apart. But nobody on either side knew about the other. All of Seto's friends did not know of Yuugi, even though they ask if he has any other friends other than them. Every time Seto says no and Yuugi knows this. But now they have a chance to meet again for the first time in 10 years and they are both excited.

 **AN: Hopefully that was good, I know that I rushed the ending of this chapter but hey, it got the message across.  
Next Chapter: Yugi and Seto get together for a day and Joey goes to Yami for advice on how to confront Seto. **


	3. Confrontations

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Back in present times and hopefully that this chapter goes as planned. It should, I hope. Cute Seto and Yuugi interactions.**

On Seto's phone on Tuesday morning he got a text message from Yuugi.  
 _'Hey, on Saturday I am going to be in town, want 2 hang out'_ Yuugi's text said.  
 _'Sure, meet at Domino Mall 10am?'_ Seto texted her.  
 _'Sure that is fine with me. See you then. Love ya.'_ Yuugi's text said.  
 _'Okay see ya than, love ya too, I have to get to school, bye'_ Seto than texted back and put his phone away. Seto than got Joey and Mokuba downstairs and they went to school for the day, since Yami left earlier and Seto is patiently waiting for Saturday.

When they get to school, Joey goes to find Yami to get some advice for confronting Seto about his possible cheating. He found him at the Sakura Tree behind the school.  
"Hey, Yams, I need some advice from ya," Joey says as he gets into his line of sight.  
"Okay, shoot, what do you need advice for?" Yami asks.  
"Well, yesterday I went to Seto's office for a surprise visit, but he was on the phone." Joey starts.  
"Okay, what's so wrong about that, he is always on his phone when he is at his office," Yami says.  
"Let me finish, when he was on the phone, he wasn't on a business call, but personal," Joey continues.  
"Okay, maybe he was talking to Mokuba," Yami explains.  
"No, he said the name 'Yuugi' and at the end of the call, he said 'I love you' to this Yuugi person," Joey finishes.  
"Well, this might be a problem," Yami mumbles to himself.  
"So, Yams, what should I do about this?" Joey asks.  
"Well, I think you should just ask Seto about this and if he dodges the question, then he is hiding something," Yami says completely blunt.  
"Okay, I'll ask him after school, on the way home," Joey says.  
"Good for you, but we might want to get to class." Yami tells him while getting up and heading back to class.

After school Seto is waiting for Joey since he has to finish a test after school when he gets a text from Yuugi.  
 _'Hey, Set, I got of school and need some help on homework, can you FaceTime me later'_ Yuugi asks.  
 _'Sure, I FaceTime you when I get home tonight'_ Seto texts back.  
 _'What are you doing? You should already be home?'_ Yuugi asks.  
 _'Joey is finishing a test and I am waiting for him since he lives with me.'_ Seto texts her.  
 _'Well okay, and text before you FaceTime, like always.'_ Yugi tells him.  
 _'Okay, I FaceTime you later. I love you'_ Seto texts.  
 _'KK, I love ya too, :)'_ Yuugi texts back and then Seto puts his phone away and turns to see that Joey finished his test and is walking out.  
"Hey, Puppy, you ready to go?" Seto asks.  
"Yep, let's go home." Joey says then walks out to the car.

When in the car Joey was trying to get the courage to confront Seto about this mystery 'Yuugi' person. Finally after about 10 minutes Joey starts to confront Seto.  
"Hey, Seto, yesterday, I heard you talking to someone on the phone at your office." Joey starts off.  
"Okay, I am always on the phone when I am at the office, so what?" Seto responds.  
"Well, at the end of the conversation you said 'I love you'," Joey than says.  
"I was just talking to Mokuba, can we please stop this conversation, we are back home, I will be in the office," Seto than walked away into the office that they have in the mansion.

' _hey, I am about to FaceTime you'_ Seto texts Yuugi.  
 _'kay, go ahead'_ Yuugi than texts back and they FaceTime with each other and Seto helps Yuugi with her homework for about an hour before he went to work.

 **AN: Sorry that they didn't meet up, but there was still some cute Seto and Yuugi interactions.  
Next Chapter: Yuugi and Seto meet up (I mean it this time)**


	4. Reuniting

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: Not much to say here, so have fun reading this chapter**

It is now Saturday and Seto is getting ready to see Yuugi for the first time in 10 years. He goes downstairs, grabs his keys and heads out of the door. About halfway there he gets a call from Joey.  
"Hey, Puppy, why are you calling me today," Seto asks Joey.  
 _"Well, when I woke up and went to your room and you were not there, where are you?"_ Joey asks.  
"If you must know, I am meeting with a friend today and won't get home until around 3 pm okay, I love you, bye," then Seto hung up his phone and turned it on vibrate.

On the rest of the way there he saw that Joey called him 5 more times. But once he reached the mall and saw Yuugi he turned his phone off.  
"Hey, Yuugi, over here," Seto called over to the bespectacled girl. Yuugi is a short girl at 5'0 with long hair that goes halfway down her back but is usually in a ponytail. Her hair is black with blonde bangs and amethyst tips. She has large amethyst eyes that take up a little of her face and she wears a pair of amethyst framed glasses. She then promptly glomps Seto and he catches her and hugs her back.  
"Set! I am so happy to be here, you have no idea how much I have missed you," Yuugi exclaims.  
"Well, I missed you too, so want to get an early lunch?" Seto asks Yuugi.  
"Okay, sure, let's just have fun today, oh yeah by the way, I have to leave at around 2:30 to get back to Tokyo by 6:30, okay?" Yuugi tells Seto.  
"Yeah, I have to get back to my boyfriend by 3 anyway so that is fine," Seto responds.  
"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, let's get some lunch," Yuugi says then starts to drag Seto to the food court since she remembered where it was.

After lunch, they shopped for a little bit than went to see a movie. After that they just decided to drive around and talk in the car. They drove down to the beach and spent the rest of their time together there. After that they drove back to the mall to pick up Yuugi's car since it was nearing 2:30 and Yuugi had to head back to Tokyo.  
"Well, it is time for me to head back, but I will be back next Saturday to move in with Grandpa, so can you help me, if you have time," Yuugi asks.  
"Yeah, I will help, plus I haven't seen Grandpa in forever, so it will be nice to see him," Seto says.  
"Kay, see you next Saturday, I love you, Set. Thanks for the great time out," Yuugi says as she kisses him on his cheek.  
"I love you too, but will you always kiss me on the cheek as goodbye?" Seto asks.  
"Yes, I will, bye," Yuugi says with a smile as she heads to her car and leaves.

After he sees her leave Seto gets back to his own car and then turns on his phone and sees that he has multiple calls from Joey so he decides to call him back.  
 _"Oh my lord Seto, I was so scared, you didn't pick up your phone so I got worried,"_ Joey basically yells into his phone that Seto had to pull the phone away from his ear.  
"I told you earlier that I would be out with a friend today, so there was no need to worry, Puppy," Seto says calmly back.  
 _"I know, but you usually pick up your phone, but you never did today, it just went straight to voicemail, why?"_ Joey asks.  
"The reason it went straight to voicemail is because I turned off my phone today," Seto responded.  
 _"Why did you turn off your phone, you never turn off your phone?"_ Joey asks.  
"Well, I wanted to spend uninterrupted time with my friend so I turned off my phone for the day," Seto says.  
 _"Okay, so when are you coming home,"_ Joey asks impatiently.  
"I will be home in a couple of minutes, okay," Seto tells him.  
 _"Okay, I will see you then, I love you,"_ Joey says.  
"I love you too, bye," Seto says then hangs up the phone.

At home Joey just got off of the phone with Seto and is starting to get skeptical about Seto. He is starting to dismiss this 'Yuugi' person, every time he talks about the phone call he heard on Monday, Seto keeps saying that it is Mokuba. He doesn't believe that since he heard her name. Now he turns off his phone for just a friend. Joey doesn't believe what Seto is saying and he is now spending time with a mystery person, Joey is going to corner Seto and get answers out of him if it is the last thing he does.

 **AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger ending. Actually not sorry, I love cliffhanger endings.  
Next Chapter: Joey confronts Seto about Yuugi and gets answers.**


	5. Questions

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: No Authors Note today, onto the chapter.**

Seto parked his car in the garage and went into the mansion looking for Joey so he can spend the rest of the day with him. He looks around the mansion until he finally gets to Joey's room and sees that he is in there, he knocks on the door to get his attention.

"Hey, Puppy, I am back and I want to spend the rest of the day with you," Seto says.  
"Okay, before we do I have some questions for you Seto," Joey tells him forcefully.  
"Okay," Seto says then sits down in the chair by the desk in the room, "ask away."  
"First question, who were you out with today?" is Joey's first question.  
"As I said on the phone, a friend of mine, what is your next question?"  
"Second question, as I keep asking, who were you talking with on the phone on Monday?"  
"And as I have said multiple times, I was talking with Mokuba," Seto says.  
"And this time I say bullshit, because I know that at the beginning you said her name was Yuugi," Joey says while smirking.  
"Okay, fine I wasn't talking with Mokuba," Seto says.  
"I knew that you weren't talking to Mokuba, then who were you talking to, are you cheating on me," Joey asks while tearing up a little. At this Seto gets up off of his seat and goes to hug Joey.  
"No, Puppy, I would never cheat on you, the person I was talking to is my best friend since I was 5," Seto explains.  
"Really, then how come I have never heard about her, and how have I not met her?" Joey asks him.  
"To answer your first question, it never came up, to answer your second question why you have never met her, she lives in Tokyo, today was the first time in about 10 years that we have been able to see each other," Seto answers.  
"Oh, that's why you turned off your phone," Joey realized.  
"Yeah, that's why, you know what why don't I call her and we can all talk," Seto said.  
"Okay, that would be great!" Joey exclaims.

After he said that, they went into the living room so they could have some space. After they sat down and got comfortable, Seto called Yuugi's cell number and put it on speakerphone.  
 _"Seto, you know that I am driving, so can you please tell me why you are calling me,"_ Yuugi almost screamed.  
"Yuugi, my boyfriend wanted to talk to you, I know that you hate talking while driving, but please bear with me," Seto almost pleas.  
 _"Okay, fine you get half an hour, okay,"_ Yuugi says.  
"Got it," Seto says to Yuugi, "Puppy, talk to her."  
"Okay, um hello Yuugi," Joey says to Yuugi.  
 _"Hi, so you are the one who stole my best friend's heart, impressive,"_ Yuugi says. _"So you are the famous Joey Wheeler, every time me and Set talk, he always brings up you, even before you started dating."  
_ "Wait, really, Seto talks about me, when he talks to you?" Joey asks.  
 _"Well, yeah, when he had crush on you,"_ Yuugi started _"he kept asking me if he should ask you out or not, that I finally snapped and forced him to ask you out and he did so you're welcome."  
_ "Yugi, that is enough, I think you should talk to him when you are at home, okay," Seto asks her.  
 _"Okay, fine, love ya Set,"_ Yuugi says.  
"I love you too, bye" Seto says as he hangs up the phone.

"Okay, I like her, but I have a question," Joey says.  
"What?" Seto says a little annoyed because of what Yugi said.  
"Why do you say I love you at the end of your conversations?" Joey asks.  
"Because we love each other, but like siblings, we found that out while she was recovering in the hospital when she was 6 years old," Seto explained.  
"Why was she in the hospital when she was 6?" Joey asks concerned.  
"That is her secret to say, I just know," Seto says.  
"Okay, I might have to ask her, one day," Joey says.  
"Well maybe you can meet her," Seto says.  
"How, she lives in Tokyo and we are not going to drive there," Joey says.  
"Well, she is moving to Domino and next Saturday, she is moving here, and I promised to help her move in so you can just come with me," Seto explains to Joey.  
"Okay, I will ask her when I FaceTime her at around 7:00 tonight, you can be there when I ask her," Seto tells Joey.  
"Alright, I will be in there when you FaceTime her, it will be nice to see what she looks like," Joey says.

7:00 rolls around and Seto gets a text from Yuugi.  
 _'hey, I forgot to do my homework last night since I was excited to see you, help?'  
'Okay I will help you, jump onto FaceTime right now'  
'kk,' _Yugi texts Seto.

"Hey, Joey, Yuugi forgot to do her homework so we are going to FaceTime her now," Seto told Joey.  
"I get to see what Yugi looks like, by the way, how old is she?"  
"She is the same age as you. Why?" Seto answers Joey's question.  
"No reason I just wanted to know," Joey says and then walks to the office.

When they walk into the office, Seto's computer is already getting the FaceTime call from Yuugi. As he sees that he walks over to the computer and answers the call.  
 _"Seto, advanced math, I need your help,"_ Yuugi says the minute the call goes online.  
"Okay, I got it, show me the math sheet and let's get started," Seto answers.  
 _"Got it right here Set, I finished half of it already, I just need some help on the second part,"_ Yuugi says as she holds up the sheet.  
"Wow, that is harder than what we do," Joey exclaims.  
 _"Wait, Seto, is your boyfriend in the room with you!"_ Yuugi asks as she looks up.  
"Yeah, he wanted to see what you looked like, so when I got your text I asked him to come and talk to you," Seto explains.  
 _"Okay, okay, I get it. Why is Joey so surprised that it is harder than what they do?"_ Yuugi asks a little confused.  
"Because are you not the same age as me?" Joey asks, still confused.  
 _"Yes, I am 16 years old, Set did you not tell him anything about me after you hung up the phone?"_ Yuugi asks a little confused.  
"Not really, I wanted you to answer all of his questions about you," Seto answers.  
 _"Okay, so to answer your question about why my math homework is harder is that I am in the same grade as Set is, since I skipped a grade,"_ Yuugi answers.  
"Woah, are you as smart as Seto is?" Joey asks curiously.  
 _"Yeah, I am, but ask Set that and he will say that I am smarter for some reason,"_ Yuugi says back.  
"Because, I never skipped a grade and you did," Seto explains.  
 _"Whatever, I just need your help Set, Joey I will answer any questions about me after I finish my homework,"_ Yuugi says.  
"Okay, that is fair, Seto, go ahead," Joey said.

After about an hour of homework, they were finally done.  
 _"Thanks Set, I can always trust you to help me,"_ Yuugi said.  
"No problem, now you get to talk to Puppy for a little bit and answer his questions," Seto said.  
 _"Okay, I will answer his questions, now leave Set, you don't need this Q &A," _Yuugi ordered Seto.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow Yuugi, bye," Seto said as he walked out of the room.  
 _"Joey, what questions do you have for me?"_ Yuugi asks.  
"Well, first question is do you have any friends other than Seto?" Joey asks.  
 _"Nope, Set is my only friend, I'm kind of anti-social at times,"_ Yuugi answers.

After Joey asks about 20 questions about Yuugi, he gets to the one that has been bothering Joey since he found out about it and he wants to question Yuugi about it.  
"Okay, my last question, Yuugi," Joey starts.  
 _"Well, ask away, I have answered every other question of yours, so shoot,"_ Yuugi tells Joey.  
"I heard from Seto, that you learned that you love each other like siblings when you were recovering in the hospital when you were 6, what happened that put you in the hospital," Joey asks.  
 _"Oh, he told you that, okay, here is what happened, when I was 6, I was going home from Set's house in my parents car when we got in an accident, my parents were killed in the crash, and I got injured so I had to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks,"_ Yuugi explains while trying not to cry.  
"Oh my lord, I am so sorry for bringing that up," Joey apologizes.  
 _"It is fine, it happened ten years ago, I am mostly over it by now,"_ Yuugi starts, _"tell Set I love him, bye, nice to talk to you for once."_ Yuugi says and then hangs up.

Joey walks into the living room, thinking about what was just revealed to him from his new friend. 'That is so sad, surviving a crash that your own parents didn't survive.' Joey just wants to cry for Yuugi. When he looked up from the ground he saw Seto, sitting on the couch, on his other laptop that he uses for work, most likely responding to emails. Seto looks up and sees that Joey looks a bit sad.  
"Hey, Puppy, you okay," Seto asks.  
"Not really, I just learned what happened to Yuugi's parents, that is really sad," Joey explains.  
"Well, she is doing better than when it first happened, she cried almost all day when it first happened, I was so crushed and so was Mokuba," Seto explains.  
"Wow, she is doing better, oh yeah I have a message for you from Yuugi, she says 'I love you'," Joey says.  
"Well, I love her too, so yeah, oh I have a few other things to tell you about her," Seto says.  
"Tell ahead," Joey says.  
"First, every time I see her, she glomps me, and second every time we say goodbye, she kisses me on the cheek, she has been doing those things since I first met her, thought I should warn you on that," Seto tells Joey.  
"Those are some weird, yet cute things," Joey says with a smile on her face.  
"Can you please not tell our friends about her, I want to tell them about her next Sunday, when she is already moved in?" Seto kind of pleas.  
"Sure, that is fine with me," Joey replies.  
"Thanks, that means a lot," Seto says as he hugs him.

 **AN: Hopefully, you liked this chapter, I liked how this chapter came out. Please review and favorite and or follow, that would mean a lot to me.  
Next Chapter: Joey and Yuugi meet in person at the Game Shop. **


	6. Meetings Part 1

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: Same as last chapter, no authors note, let's get onto the chapter.**

It is now the next Saturday and surprisingly Joey doesn't tell anybody about Yuugi. Joey and Seto are now in Seto's car and are driving to the game shop to help Yuugi. When they get there, Yuugi is already standing out in front of the shop, waving at the car. Seto shows a crack of a smile as he parks the car. As soon as he gets out of the car, Yuugi immediately glomps Seto. Again Seto just catches and hugs her back.  
"You know Set, I missed you, even though we saw each other last week," Yuugi tells Seto.  
"Well, I missed you too, let's start to help you move in," Seto explains.  
"I saw someone else in the car with you, who was it?" Yuugi asks.  
"It was Joey, he wanted to meet you in person and I forgot to tell you about it," Seto explains.  
"Set, you know that it is fine, now you promised to help me so let us go, Grandpa is inside," Yuugi explains and then heads inside with Seto and Joey on her tail.

When they enter, Seto and Joey see an elderly man sitting at the counter with a book in hand.  
"Oh, hey Seto, how are you doing, I haven't seen you since you were 7 years old," Solomon said.  
"Grandpa, I am doing fine, I have a boyfriend now, so everything is going well," Seto says to Solomon.  
"Oh, so that young boy behind you is your boyfriend?" Solomon questions. Behind them is Joey just staring at this conversation, he is wondering why Seto called Yuugi's grandfather 'Grandpa'.  
"Yeah, he is Grandpa, have been for about a year now, Puppy, you have to talk," Seto says and then looks at Joey.  
"Hi, Mr. Moto, my name is Joey Wheeler," Joey says politely.  
"Stop with the 'Mr. Moto' that just makes me feel old, just call me Grandpa, I ask everyone to do that," Solomon tells Joey.  
"Oh, okay," Joey just stands there shell shocked.  
"You know, Seto you promised to help me out and you are going to help move in right now," Yuugi shouts from the living room in the back.  
"Coming, Joey lets go help Yuugi move, I did promise her that I would help," Seto says as he grabs Joey's arm and pulls him into the living room.

As Seto and Joey walk in they are immediately pushed up the stairs and into Yuugi's room. As they walk into the room, Joey and Seto see all of the boxes and get to work helping Yuugi unpack all of them. Yuugi does help unpack and just tells them where to put things. It takes a couple of hours, but they eventually get it done. They head down the stairs back to the living room, and Yuugi makes some tea.  
"Thanks for helping me unpack today guys. Set, can I see Mokuba today, I miss him a lot," Yuugi says out of the blue.  
"Well, you can see him tomorrow when you meet all of my friends," Seto explains.  
"I remember you saying that he had a crush of Joey's sister, Serenity," Yuugi says.  
"Yeah, he does, actually they just started to date," Joey exclaims proudly.  
"Well that is great, hey Set, want to play a game of Duel Monsters, we play over FaceTime all of the time and I want to beat you in person again, like when I was 6," Yuugi says.  
"You know, I think we should go home, ready Puppy?" Seto says  
"Yeah, okay, I am ready to go, I will see you tomorrow Yugi," Joey tells Yuugi.  
"Okay," Yugi says getting up, "I will see you tomorrow, love you Seto, nice to meet you Joey," after Yuugi says that she kisses Seto on the cheek.

After that she follows them out and waves at them as they drive away in their car. They get home and they head to the living room where they just cuddle up and talk about what happened today and meeting Yuugi. Joey saw how much Yuugi and Seto loved each other like Serenity loves Joey and vice versa. After about an hour of just sitting in silence Joey falls asleep and Seto carries him upstairs and to his room. Seto heads off to his bed and starts thinking. 'I hope Yuugi likes my friends, I think she will, she likes everyone.' He then fell asleep thinking of tomorrow and his friends meeting his best friend.

 **AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it.  
Next Chapter: Yuugi meeting Seto's friends**


	7. Meetings Part 2

**AN: I am loving writing this story way too much, I wanted to write this story so much that I started to twitch writing signs. Well enjoy this chapter.**

It is now Sunday morning and everyone in the household is starting to wake up. First person up is Seto, of course, then Yami, then Mokuba, and then Joey as always, this is always the order they wake up in. After everyone is woken up and dressed Seto says that they are going out for breakfast with everyone else. They all agree and they head out to breakfast and when they get there everyone else is already there.  
"Hey, guys," Yami calls out to the booth in the corner where all of their friends are sitting.  
"Is there any reason as to why Kaiba called us here this early in the morning," Bakura grumbles.  
"Yes, there is, but just wait a couple of minutes and I'll show you," Seto says then walks off to order his breakfast.  
"This better be a good reason, or else I will kill you, Kaiba," Bakura grumbles.

In a couple of minutes, someone glomps Seto out of the blue. Everyone except Joey and Mokuba are surprised about this development. Just like all of the other times, he just catches and hugs her back.  
"You know one day you will knock me off of my feet," Seto says.  
"Well, it hasn't happened in ten years, so I will keep glomping you," Yuugi replies.  
"It will happen one day and I am going to laugh," Seto says as he puts her down.  
"Um, explanations please, who is this girl?" Yami asks.  
"Okay, so everyone this is Yuugi, she has been my best friend since I can remember," Seto explains.  
"So how have we never heard of her?" Ryou asks since everyone else is in shock.  
"Well, I just never told anyone about her, and to answer the unasked question, the reason none of you have met her is because she lived in Tokyo until now, she just moved in yesterday," Seto answers.  
"Okay, well this is a surprise, I never thought that Seto had any friends other than us," Bakura grumbles.  
"Well, I do so don't be so surprised," Seto replies.  
"Okay, that still doesn't make sense to me, Seto having a friend other than us," Bakura says.

After Bakura said that Ryou hit him on the head to chastise him and in turn insulting Yuugi on some level.  
"I'm sorry Yuugi, sometimes Bakura doesn't know when to shut his mouth," Ryou apologizes softly.  
"Oh, its fine, I am already used to being insulted," Yuugi says smoothly.  
"Ahem, I think introductions are needed," Seto says, interrupting the conversation between Ryou and Yugi.  
"Oh, yeah, okay, my name is Ryou, and the guy who insulted you was my boyfriend, Bakura," Ryou says pointing to himself and the man sitting beside him. They both have long white hair but while Bakura's is messy and a bit insane looking, Ryou's is pulled back and put into a ponytail.  
"Hi, I'm Malik and this insane person next to me is my boyfriend, Marik," Malik says gesturing to himself and his insane look alike.  
"Well, I'm Yami, Seto's cousin, who apparently didn't trust me enough to tell about your secret best friend," Yami says nicely while glaring at Seto. Finally the person sitting next to Mokuba introduces herself.  
"I'm Serenity, nice to meet you," Serenity says, introducing herself.  
"As you already know I am Yuugi, nice to meet you all," Yuugi says introducing herself.  
"So, you have no problem with the majority of us being gay or bi," Ryou asks.  
"Well, of course not, from what Set told me, you are all wonderful friends, and if I had a problem you being bi or gay, than why did I have to force Set in order to ask Joey out, also I happen to pansexual, so I don't mind it," Yuugi explains.

After she says that the entire group looks at her as if she is a crazy person. "What?" Yuugi asks while shouting a little.  
"Did you just say that you forced to Seto to ask Joey out of their first date?" Ryou asks looking a little shocked.  
"Well, yeah, for weeks on end before that first date, whenever we talked on the phone or FaceTime, he would always moan and groan about not being able to tell Joey his feelings," Yuugi starts explaining while Seto glares at her, "so after a few weeks of that and not being able to stand Seto I kind of snapped at him telling him that if he wanted to continue this friendship he would have to ask Joey out on a date." After that explanation everyone at the table starts laughing like a maniac, stuttering out words like 'lovesick' and 'Seto being lovesick'. After everyone calmed down they start asking basic questions like how old are you.  
"So, how old are you, no offense but you kind of look like a 12 year old," Bakura states.  
"Well, I take no offense to that because I am short, but I am 16 years old," Yuugi replies.  
"Oh, well does that mean that we might have the same classes when you get your schedule Yuugi," Ryou asks her.  
"Nope, we will not have any classes together," Yuugi says confidently.  
"Why, I thought you were going to Domino High?" Ryou asks.  
"I am, though I am not a sophomore, I am a junior, like Seto," Yuugi replies.  
"How are you already a junior if you are the same age as us?" Malik asks.  
"Well, I just happened to skip my last year of junior high, so that is why I am a junior," Yuugi answers.  
"Well, that makes sense," Malik replies.

For the next half an hour, they sit in the diner and ask questions about Yuugi, and what her life was like. After those basic questions they ask something that Yuugi was aware that was going to be asked but was not ready to answer, but would answer anyway.  
"So, Yuugi, why did you move to Tokyo?" Malik asks, "Did your parents get a job offer over there or something?" At the mention of her parents, Yuugi starts tearing up a little and hiding in Seto's shoulder.  
"You want me to tell them what happened?" Seto asks in a whisper in Yuugi's ears. Yuugi nodded still hiding her head in Seto's shoulder.  
"Okay then, the reason that Yugi lived in Tokyo was to live with her aunt and uncle, after her parents died in a car crash when Yugi was 6, they were going home from my house since Yugi was over there," Seto starts to explain, "she was also in the crash and was injured pretty badly, but her parents didn't survive the crash."

After the explanation, Ryou, Yami, and Malik all started to tear up a little. They didn't realize that that was why she moved to Tokyo. Bakura and Marik look impassive but were pretty sad because they had lost their parents at an early age. During the explanation Yuugi started to cry a little in Seto's shoulder, and Seto just rubs her back comfortably.  
"Yuugi, are you okay?" Seto questions Yuugi softly in her ear.  
"Yeah, I am fine just that brought up some bad memories for me," Yuugi replies.  
"You know what, let's get off of a depressing topic and go back to learning about each other Yuugi," Yami suggests.  
"You know what, I'm just going to go home now, bye Set," Yuugi says, then kisses him on the cheek, "love you." Yuugi then heads out to her car saying nothing to anyone else.

After she leaves the diner without saying goodbye to anyone but Seto, they all stare at him expecting some answers.  
"Yuugi still isn't over the death of her parents, since she was in the crash and survived, she wished she died with them in the beginning," Seto explains.  
"Oh, that's why she was so sad at the mention of her parents," Marik says.  
"Yeah, she is out of that stage, but still has trouble mentioning her parents to anyone, even me," Seto says coldly even though everyone knows that he cares.  
"Is she always that sad?" Ryou questions.  
"No, she is usually an upbeat girl, just don't mention her parents if you don't want her to run away from you," Seto explains.

After Yuugi left and Seto's explanation they all head home, excluding Seto, he made Joey and Mokuba go with Yami so that he could go and check up on Yuugi. He drove to the Game Shop, walked in and saw that Solomon was working the counter and didn't have any customers.  
"Hey, Grandpa, did Yuugi come home, she kind of left during breakfast with my friends this morning?" Seto asks.  
"Nope, but why did she leave the breakfast?" Solomon questions.  
"Well, the subject of her parents was brought up and she started to cry, said she was going home and goodbye to me and then just left," Seto explains.  
"Oh, well she either a, started driving around, trying to clear her head, or b, went to her parents graves so she could visit them," Solomon says.  
"Okay, thanks for the information," Seto says and then leaves the Game Shop.

After Seto leaves the Game Shop he goes straight to the cemetery to find Yuugi. He knows exactly where to go since he has been her so many times with Yuugi after she got out of the hospital. When he reaches the graves he sees Yuugi, sobbing her eyes out over the two graves. Even though this sight is not uncommon for him, since this was her every day for two weeks after her parents died, it still pains his heart at the sight of basically his sister sobbing her eyes out. But every time he does the same thing. He goes and sits next to her, pulling her into a hug, and letting her sob into his shirt or jacket.

After about 30 minutes of her just crying she calms down a little and looks at her best friend with her red rimmed eyes. She smiles up to him and kisses him on the cheek.  
"What was that for," Seto asks a little coldly, his usual attitude.  
"For being the most amazing best friend ever," she says a little stuffed up.  
"Why am I the most amazing best friend?" Seto asks confused, though not showing it.  
"Taking the time to find me, and then comforting me, while getting you shirt wet in the process," Yuugi explains.  
"That's just what siblings do, call your grandfather, you are staying with me, Joey, Mokuba, and Yami at the mansion for the rest of the day," Seto pretty much demands.  
"Why am I staying with you for the rest of the day Set?" Yuugi asks confused, clearly showing it.  
"Because you are too upset for you to stay alone for the day," Seto says and then walks out of the graveyard and back to his car. Yuugi then follows him out and to his car thinking about her best friend and how thoughtful he is.

 **AU: I know I got a little sad at the end, but it is all part of the 'plot' so to call it. I feel that even though it has been ten years since her parents died she would still bawl her eyes out at the mention of her parents since she is Yuugi and is a very sensitive person. By the end of writing this, I was tearing up.  
Next Chapter: Yuugi spending the day with Seto, Yami, Mokuba, and Joey and trying to cheer her up. **


	8. New Discoveries

**AN: I am soooo sorry guys, my life with school has been hectic and then I got a new computer (YAY) so when I was transferring files over I transferred the wrong copy of Secret Friend (I have multiple copies of all my stories) and then life got in the way and then now I am here. Again, I am so sorry guys. Also, I got this new idea that Seto and Yuugi are trilingual so they Japanese, Egyptian Arabic, and English and they also know ASL, so that will be integrated in this chapter. Also, I have been experimenting with a new format so I hope you like it.**

Blah, Blah, Blah= Japanese  
 _Blah, Blah, Blah=_ Egyptian Arabic  
 **Blah, Blah, Blah= English  
** _ **Blah, Blah, Blah=**_ **ASL**

* * *

On the way to the mansion, Seto basically forces Yuugi to stay on a call with him. It was all for her own safety; he didn't want her to get down again. He also knows that when he gets back to the mansion he will be using ASL, because he learned that when Yuugi is down and sad, she likes to keep it quiet, so her thoughts don't go everywhere in her head. They learned that Yuugi first liked silence when Yuugi was 7, she was still sad about her parents' death, but it was getting better, but Seto accidently mentioned her parents during a FaceTime call and when Seto went to apologize she said she just wanted silence, Seto got the idea to learn ASL so that when she just wanted silence they can just communicate using ASL.

So, they get back to the mansion and Seto gets out of his car, he goes over to Yuugi's car, opens her door and lets her out.

" _ **Thanks, Seto,"**_ Yuugi signs slowly with shaking hands.

" _ **Your welcome,"**_ Seto signs quickly with ease as they have known ASL since they were 8.

He lets her in and to the living room where he sees Mokuba, Yami, and Joey sitting there waiting for Seto to come back and they are shocked when they see Yuugi with him.

"Yuugi are you alright, you seemed real sad when you left the diner," Yami says a little too loudly.

Yuugi looks over at Seto and whispers, _"Seto can you tell them not to talk, you know I like silence when I'm sad."_

" _I know Yuugi, I know,"_ Seto whispers back to her. "Guys, please when you talk, talk quietly or just don't talk at all," Seto says to his boyfriend, and cousin.

"Why, why do you want silence," Yami asks again a little too loudly and Yuugi cringes into Seto jacket.

"Because when Yuugi is sad she likes silence and since she is sad she will get her silence," Seto replies but quietly.

" _ **Seto where can I sit, I want to sit down,"**_ Yuugi signs a little faster than earlier.

" _ **Yeah, you can sit over in the love seat over there,"**_ Seto signs with the same ease as earlier. Then Yuugi goes over to the love seat and curls up, just trying to calm down a little.

Seto sees out of the corner of his eyes that Yami and Joey are calling him over to the kitchen so they don't disturb Yuugi when they talk. Seto gets over to the kitchen and they bombard Seto with questions.

"The two of you, please, one question at a time, I cannot understand you guys," Seto says to them.

"So, why does Yuugi like silence when she is sad, that is a weird thing to want when sad," Joey asks.

"Yuugi's thoughts are usually all over the place, she could be thinking one thing one moment and another thing the next, but when she is sad she just wants her thoughts in one place and she needs silence to do that so that is why Yuugi likes silence when she is sad," Seto replies.

"Okay, makes sense, what language where you talking in when Yuugi asked you that question?" Yami asks, since that was another thing bothering him.

"That was Egyptian Arabic, since Yuugi loves everything to do with Egypt, mostly from her grandfather, she wanted to learn Egyptian Arabic, and she made me learn it with her, and so when she is sad we go to Egyptian Arabic since that is her comfort language," Seto explains.

"I also saw you communicating with your hands, what was that?" Joey then inquires.

"That was ASL, after I learned that Yuugi liked silence when she is sad, I suggested to her that we could learn ASL so that when she is sad we could talk without talking at all, so now that I have answered all your questions I am leaving," Seto said and then left the kitchen to go back to the living room.

Joey and Yami looked at each other and then left the living room, following Seto. When they reached the living room, they saw the strangest sight, they saw Seto hugging someone other than his brother or Joey. They then heard some sobbing in the room, somewhere near Seto.

" _Shhh, Yuugi, baby, it's going to be okay,"_ Seto whispers.

" _It's not okay, my parents are dead, they have been dead for years and I'm still not over it,"_ Yuugi answers in a whisper. After that Seto just keeps hugging her and telling her sweet nothings, hoping to calm her down.

* * *

Off to the side Joey and Yami are in shock, they have never seen Seto so patient and comforting with anyone other than Mokuba. Not even Joey has that pleasure of patient Seto. They just stare in shock, not realizing that they are staring at the incredibly cute scene in front of them. Mokuba on the couch just looks at them then goes back to his book. He has seen that side of Seto, comforting Yuugi in her times of need. After a couple of minutes Yuugi cried herself to sleep, just too emotionally exhausted for the day, the events of the day catching up with her and resulting her in just needing some sleep.

" _Sis, you're going to be just fine and everything is going to be just fine,"_ Seto whispers to her even though she is already out cold. Seto then found a blanket and put it on top of her.

"What are you guys looking at?" Seto whisper shouts at Yami and Joey when he sees the staring at him.

"You are never like that to anyone other than Mokuba and that is because he is your brother, you're not even like that to me," Joey says as they move to another room as to not disturb Yuugi's sleep.

"That is because I have known Yuugi and she is like a little sister to me, remember when I told that to you before you two met for the first time, Puppy," Seto explains.

"Oh, yeah I remember that," Joey says feeling like an idiot for forgetting that detail.

"So, she is like a little sister to you, does she treat you like an older brother?" Yami asks.

"Yeah, when we were younger she used to call me big brother, but after she left that stopped, I asked why but she never told," Seto explains.

"I have a question. How long have you and Yuugi known each other?" Yami asks.

"I was 4 and she was 3 when we were first introduced, her grandfather and my father were good friends and so one day they decided to introduce us, at first she would shy away from me and stick close to her grandfather. But one day, she just started warming up to me, I still don't know why, but after that we became best friends," Seto explains while looking back at Yuugi.

"You must really care for her, knowing her for 13 years, that is insane," Yami says thinking about it a little.

"Yeah, she is my little sister, so that means she comes before either of you, you guys know that right," Seto says coldly.

"Yeah, I know siblings come before cousins and boyfriends, I know," Yami says.

* * *

After that, Yami, Joey and Seto just talk in the kitchen while Mokuba sits in the living room, reading his book looking after Yuugi. After about an hour or two of them just talking someone walks in the house. They hear someone open and close the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" somebody yells.

Seto, Joey and Yami look at each other and then run into the living room. They totally forgot that they were coming back from their trip today. Yuugi looks a little worse for wear, with red rimmed eyes and her clothes in utter disarray. She is just staring at the man looming over her with a terrified look in her eyes. Yuugi is almost hiding in the blanket that Seto gave her. Seto sees all of this and runs over to calm Yuugi down.

" _Shh, don't worry about them, they are just my aunt and uncle, I forgot that they were coming home from their trip today,"_ Seto says calming down Yuugi. Aknamkanon and Amisi look over in surprise at Seto comforting this stranger in their house.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Yami says a little nervous.

"Who is this girl and why is Seto so nice to her?" Amisi asks her son.

"That is Yuugi and Seto is nice to her because she is his best friend," Yami explains.

"Wait, Seto has other friends other than you guys?" Aknamkanon questions.

"Yeah, that was our reaction to her as well, thinking that Seto had any other friends is weird," Yami says.

"She is not going to steal Seto from Joey is she," Aknamkanon asks.

"No, Yuugi was actually the one who got Seto to ask Joey out on his first date with him," Yami explains, "If they she wanted to get together with Seto, she wouldn't have done that, now would she?"

"No, she wouldn't have," Aknamkanon says and as he said that Yuugi was calm enough that she could form coherent sentences again.

"You know, I am just going to leave now, I should get home anyway, bye Set, I love you," Yuugi says and then she kisses his cheek as usual and then heads out of the door to her car.

"Okay, bye Yuugi, I love you too," Seto says as she leaves while hoping that she doesn't get in a car accident.

"So, just best friends, so are you sure that Yuugi and Seto are best friends," Aknamkanon asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I met Yuugi yesterday and they are basically siblings," Joey explains. As Joey was explaining that Seto walks over to his aunt and uncle.

"Hi Aunt Amisi, hi Uncle Aknamkanon, so you just met Yuugi at the worst time possible," Seto starts to say.

"So, when did you first meet Yuugi," Amisi asks as they sit down in the living room.

"Well, I was 4 and she was 3, as you know, my father was friends with a man named Solomon, and so one day, Solomon brought over Yuugi to the house, since she is his granddaughter, and after a little while we became best friends," Seto explains, "and before you ask, no she is not going to steal me away from Joey, she is like my little sister, she knows me better than I know me."

After a questioning from his Aunt, Seto was finally able to call Yuugi to see how she is doing. Hoping she wasn't in a car accident.

" _Hey, are you okay?"_ Seto asks Yuugi after they get connected.

" _Yeah, I'm fine, your uncle just scared me awake from my nap, I am almost home,"_ she says, _"you can stop worrying now."_

" _Well, I worry about you, you are my little sister, and I will always worry about you,"_ Seto states.

" _Yeah, I know, well I am pulling up at the Game Shop, I am going to hang up now, I love you Set,"_ Yuugi says.

" _Yeah, okay I love you too, bye,"_ Seto says and he hangs up the phone and lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. As he looks over to his aunt and uncle, he can see the questions forming in their mind.

"What do you want to ask, I can see the questions forming in your head," Seto kinda demands from them.

"I knew that you knew English, but I didn't know that you knew another language, what was that?" Amisi asks.

"That was Egyptian Arabic, Yuugi roped me into learning the language with her, even though she is the one with an unhealthy obsession with Egypt," Seto explains, "for payback, I roped her into learning English with me, so we're even."

"Okay, then why were you speaking it then, she knows Japanese, right," Amisi asks.

"Yeah, but Yuugi is a little sad now and when she is sad we use Egyptian Arabic to talk because that her comfort language, as I said she has an unhealthy obsession with Egypt and when she learned Egyptian Arabic when she was 10, that has been her comfort language," Seto explains.

"Wait, she learned Egyptian Arabic when she was 10, how smart is this girl," Amisi exclaims.

"Well, she skipped her last year of junior high school and is in advanced placement classes and I ask her for help on homework sometimes," Seto explains.

"Wow, she is really smart," Amisi exclaims, "wait, you ask her for help on your homework?"

"Yeah, since she is a smart girl I have been asking her for help on my homework since we were in junior high," Seto explains.

"Wow, that is one smart girl," Amisi says.

They talk about Yuugi for a little while longer than after that Yuugi is not a threat to Seto and Joey's relationship, which is the only reason for talking about Yuugi since they happen to like Joey, after hearing about Yuugi they happen to like her personality more and more.

"You know, I want to meet her in a better situation than me yelling at her, maybe you can bring her over after school tomorrow so we can meet her?" Aknamkanon asks.

"Yeah, maybe I can bring her over tomorrow, she should be free after school," Seto says.

"Okay, that should be fun, meeting her without my husband yelling at her," Amisi explains while glaring at her husband.

"I know, I shouldn't have yelled at her in that way, that was disrespectful, now looking back at it Mokuba was sitting on the couch just reading a book, not really doing anything," Aknamkanon says, remembering when he yelled at her.

"Yeah, should've seen that before you started yelling at the poor girl," Amisi says while still glaring at her husband.

Now that Amisi and Aknamkanon know about Yuugi and want to meet her, Seto can rest easy knowing that his best friend is being accepted by all his friends.

* * *

 **AN: I had absolutely no idea as to how to end this chapter. At all. What so ever. So this was a long chapter. So instead of getting a day of cheering up, you got some new items to the story. Now you know that Yuugi and Seto are trilingual is kind of important. Over 10000 word (super happy about this) story is also over 18 pages long (so happy).**

 **Next chapter: Yuugi's first day at Domino High School (Hopefully)**


	9. First Day of School

**AN: Last chapter was a reverse birthday present to you guys, since my birthday is 11/21. I forgot to mention that. Right now, I am about to warn you Tea and Vivian lovers, this story will bash them to no end. So, if you love these two characters, LEAVE NOW. So, now that we have that out of the way, let's get to this chapter.**

* * *

It is now the next day and Yuugi is getting up for her first day at her new school. Before she left the mall last weekend she got her uniform. Getting up for her was no big deal since she is a morning person. After she got showered and dressed, she went downstairs to get some food and to her surprise she saw her grandfather making breakfast.

"Hi, Grandpa, what are you doing up so early?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, first I always get up this early on weekdays and second I wanted to make you breakfast for your first day of school here," Solomon answered.

"Okay, but I can make my own breakfast," Yuugi says.

"Nonsense, I will most likely make you breakfast every day for school," Solomon exclaims.

"Aunt and Uncle never made me breakfast in the morning," Yuugi mumbles.

"Wait, they never made you breakfast, in the ten years you were living there they never made you breakfast?" Solomon questions.

"Yeah, I learned how to cook when I first moved there, I think they don't like me, at all," Yuugi says.

"Well, that is horrible, well everyday here I will make you breakfast," Solomon says.

"Okay, but I am going to make my lunch, I don't like school lunches," Yuugi says as she walks into the kitchen and makes a pretty nice lunch. **(AN: I don't know what to put in her lunch so don't ask)**

"Yuugi, you can really cook, that is an amazing lunch," Solomon says surprised.

"When I learn something, I try to master it, since I have been cooking since I was six, I became a good cook apparently," Yuugi says.

"Well, sit down and eat your breakfast and then you can go onto school," Solomon says.

* * *

Yuugi then sat down and ate the breakfast that her grandfather made for her than left the house. As she walked to the school, Seto told her how to get there, she was wondering what her schedule would be. She didn't have her schedule because the online servers were down and she had to go up to the front office to get her schedule. When she got there, she went straight to the front office. She got up to the front office and got her schedule.

Yuugi's Schedule

Period 1: Advanced Chemistry; Room 427

Period 2: English; Room 403

Period 3: Break

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Advanced US History; Room 503

Period 6: Algebra 2 Honors; Room 407

As she was looking at her schedule someone accidently knocked into her. She went to apologize when she heard the most annoying voice she has ever heard.

"Oh, my lord, look where you are going freak, look at what you did to my uniform," this girl said.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to stand here, I'm going to find my first class now, bye," Yuugi says and then leaves the fuming girl behind.

* * *

She finds her first class with relative ease and sees that Seto is in this class too. She goes over to Seto who is just reading a book in the back of the classroom to say hi to him.

"Hey, Set," Yuugi says, and sees that he gets kind of shocked.

"Yuugi, I have told you not to scare me after that one Halloween when you scared me with that prank that I thought you were dead, I never thought you could be that evil," Seto says with a shudder going down his spine.

"Well, sorry that I wanted to get you good, since it was Halloween and that was funny for me," Yuugi says with a little laugh in her voice.

"I want to forget that ever happened, so this is your first period," Seto says.

"Yeah, you want to see my schedule Set," Yuugi asks.

"Sure, I want to see if you have any classes with my friends," Seto says and then takes the schedule out of her hands and looks it over.

"Well, you have second period with Yami, have fifth period with Bakura, I feel so sorry for you, and we have sixth period together," Seto says, "but my second period is right next to yours so I can walk you there and I can wait outside of the classroom and wait and me, you, and Yami can walk to the area where we hang out for the break."

"Okay Set, but why did you say that you feel sorry for me for having fifth period with Bakura, he seems like a good person, a little insane but good," Yuugi questions.

"Yeah, he is insane, so he likes to prank all off his teachers, and with the help of Marik in planning they can get bad at points," Seto explains.

"Oh lord, okay, that is pretty bad, thanks for the heads up Set," Yuugi says.

"Yuugi, I don't have lab partner since there used to be an odd number of people in this class, do you want to be my lab partner," Seto asks.

"Of course, I will, it will be better than having a stranger as a lab partner," Yuugi replies.

As she says that two people walk into the classroom, first is the teacher and second is the girl that Yuugi knocked into at the office. When that girl spots Yuugi she gives her a hard glare that everyone could feel the hatred in the glare.

"Oh no, Yuugi please tell me that you made her upset," Seto pleads.

"I was standing in the office when she ran into me and I accidently spilt her drink on her uniform, why?" Yuugi asks.

"Well, her name is Tea Gardner and she is a class a bitch, honestly she probably hates you now," Seto whispers to her, "she is also known as the school slut, as she has slept with every boy and some girls in this school, not our group, we do have standards."

"Okay, that is a lot to take in at one time, but thanks for the late heads up Set," Yuugi says a little sarcastically.

"No need to get sarcastic on me Yuugi, I had no other chance to tell you about her," Seto says.

"Okay class we have a new student in class, her name is Yuugi Moto, please stand up Yuugi," the teacher, Ms. Lanier, says.

Yuugi stands up and waves to the class from her seat next to Seto.

"If you have any questions please ask now," Ms. Lanier says.

"Where did you move from?" a boy in the front row asks.

"I moved from Tokyo," Yuugi responds a little shakily, since she is shy.

"How old are you," a girl in the middle row asks.

"I am 16 years old," Yuugi replies.

"How are you in an advance chemistry class if you are 16?" a boy asks.

"I skipped my last junior high and I have always taken advanced classes," Yuugi answers.

"Okay that is enough questions, since Seto doesn't have a lab partner, you will be his," Ms. Lanier.

Yuugi than sat in the chair next to Seto and they get their assignment for the period and Seto and Yuugi finish before the period is done they just end up talking for the rest of the period. When the bell rings, Yuugi grabs her backpack and lunch and Seto and Yuugi walk to second period together. When they reach the classrooms, they say bye to each other and they go to their respective classrooms and when Yuugi walks into the classroom all eyes are on her and she starts to feel very uncomfortable. The teacher can feel this and tells them not to stare at her.

"Class, today we have a new person being added to the class today, her name is Yuugi Moto," the teacher, Mr. Hayes, says.

"We don't have time for questions today since we have a test today, so just sit behind Yami," Mr. Hayes says and then Yami raises his hand so that Yuugi can see where he is, "do you want to try the test or do you just want to sit and wait for the class to be over."

"I'll take the test," Yuugi says confidently.

"Okay, well go take your seat and take out a piece of paper," Mr. Hayes says.

Yuugi then goes and takes her seat and takes out a piece of paper and writes her name on the paper. While Mr. Hayes gets the tests Yami turns around and asks Yuugi a question.

"Hey, Mr. Hayes tests are pretty hard, are you sure you want to take this test?"

"I'm positive that I will ace this test," Yuugi says confidently.

"Yeah, that is what everyone says before their first Mr. Hayes test and everyone failed that first test," Yami says.

"Well, I pretty sure I won't fail this test," Yuugi says and as she says that the tests get passed out. Yuugi takes one look at the test and knew that this was going to be easy. After about thirty minutes since the test is long she finishes the test and goes to turn it in.

"Are you sure you are done Yuugi, this is your first test from me?" Mr. Hayes asks.

"Yeah, I am positive that I am done and got a perfect," Yuugi says confidently.

"Okay, since you are done, you can read," Mr. Hayes says. Yuugi then goes back to her desk and pulls out _Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_ in English. As the class slowly starts to turn in their tests they are all scared at the scores they will get. As Yami got up and came back he saw the book Yuugi was reading and saw that it was in English and was a little shocked. When he got back to his seat he noticed that he was the last one to turn in the test so they could quietly talk with the people around them.

"Hey, Yuugi, what book are you reading?" Yami asks.

"I'm reading _Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_ in English," Yuugi replies.

"Why in English?" Yami questions.

"Because the book was originally written in English and they never translated the book into Japanese and I saw the movie back in Tokyo and I was interested in the series and I found the books online," Yuugi explains.

"But, how are you reading the book easily in English?" Yami asks.

"Because I am fluent in English, I have been since I was 11 years old," Yuugi explains.

"Wow, then why are you taking this class?" Yami asks.

"Because I must take this class to graduate high school," Yuugi states.

"Oh yeah, you have to take a language class to graduate," Yami states after thinking about it.

* * *

They talk for a while until the bell rings. Yuugi walks out of the classroom with Yami and they see Seto right outside of their classroom. They greet each other and then walk out to the Sakura tree where they meet for the break to hang out. Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik are already there. When they go to sit down Yuugi sits right next to Seto and leans on him and takes out her book. Seto just ignores it and takes out his laptop to do some work. Everyone just stares in shock that Seto is letting someone touch and lean on him other than Joey.

Yuugi looks up from her book feeling everyone staring at her and says, "What."

"How is Seto letting you lean on him and doesn't say anything?" Bakura asks.

"Well, I have known Set since I was 3 and I would always hug and lean on him and he got used to it," Yuugi says.

"Yeah, she is the only person who I will allow to touch me other than Joey," Seto says after he hears Yuugi's reply.

"Okay, still doesn't make sense, but okay," Bakura says.

Joey than reaches the Sakura tree and sees that Yuugi is leaning on Seto without Seto complaining and is shocked and is without words. He gets the same explanation that the others got and it makes sense to him. After a little while somebody comes up to the group and mess up the camaraderie of the group.

"Hi Yami," she says in a voice that is supposed to be sexy but sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

Yami cringes hardcore and says back, "Hi Vivian, how are you today."

"I'm fine, but I would be better if you would come talk to me alone," she says in a trying but failing sexy like voice.

"No, l would not like to make out with you Vivian," Yami says in a very stern voice.

"Who is this girl Set?" Yuugi asks in a whisper over to Seto.

"This is Vivian Wong and she like Tea Gardener in which she is another slut and has slept with almost all of the male students and when Yami turned her down it has been her sole mission to make him sleep with her," Seto replies.

Vivian then sees Yuugi for the first time, leaning on Seto like it's no big deal and tries to attack her.

"Hey, who are you?" Vivian asks but it is demanding like she must answer.

"I'm Yuugi, I just moved here from Tokyo," Yuugi answers.

"Then if you just moved here then why are you leaning on Seto like its nothing," she says screeching out the words, "you do know that he has a boyfriend right."

"Yeah, I do," Yuugi says starting to stand up and Seto knows that Yuugi is about to tell her off.

"Then, how can you touch him without him telling you off," Vivian demands.

"Because I have known him since he was 4 years old, so I kind of get special treatment from him," Yuugi replies very harshly, "but when is what I do any of your business at all?"

"Since you became friends with them, you should be friends with me and my group, seeing as you are cute," Vivian says thinking that she made a compliment to her.

"What do you have against this group then," Yuugi asks.

"Because they are the rainbow squad, they are disgusting," Vivian says insulting all of them. When she says that Ryou leans into Bakura, and Malik leans into Marik.

"What does that mean," Yuugi asks directly to Vivian's face.

"Couples should be male and female, not two males, it is disgusting," Vivian says.

"Who cares, I am pansexual, I would date another female if she had a great personality, does that make me a part of the 'rainbow squad' and disgusting," Yuugi asks.

"Yeah, no two of the same gender should date," Vivian says like a banshee but quiet enough that only this group could hear it.

"Well, then leave, you obviously don't like them, then leave Vivian, and stop hitting on Yami, he is obviously not interested in you," Yuugi says straight to her face even though she is shorter than her.

"Hmm, I will be back and I will get you, see you later Yami," Vivian says and then winks at Yami seductively and then leaves.

Yuugi then sits down right next to Seto and leans into him for some comfort after that confrontation.

"Oh, my lord, Yuugi that was incredible," Bakura exclaims.

"What was?" Yuugi asks.

"You standing up to Vivian Wong on your first day here, that was epic," Bakura exclaims.

"Well, when you had your fair share of bullies, and Set as a best friend you learn to stick up for yourself," Yuugi explains.

"You had bullies in Tokyo? Why? You're a kind and sweet person," Yami asks.

"Well, because I am short, super smart, and I am short," Yuugi replies, "they just loved to pick on me and me only, I was a bully magnet."

"Man, that sucks," Yami says.

* * *

They sit there and talk for a little while and then they hear the bell ring from the school, saying that it is time for lunch. Everybody gets up to get food from the cafeteria except for Seto and Yuugi.

"Hey, Yuugi, aren't you getting lunch today?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, I made my own lunch, I don't like school lunches," Yuugi says and then pulls out her lunch.

"Okay, let's go guys, I am hungry and I need food," Joey says and then runs to the cafeteria.

Everybody shakes their head at Joey's antics and then leaves to get their food. Yuugi then starts to eat her food, and so does Seto after putting his laptop away. They all come back and see what Yuugi has for lunch and their jaws drop at the lunch that Yuugi has. **(AN: Again, don't ask what is in her lunch, I don't know)**

"Yuugi, do you have a grandfather that is a master chef for what that lunch looks like," Joey asks.

"No, I have been cooking my own food since I was 6 years' old, and when I learn something I have to perfect it," Yuugi explains.

They except the explanation and they all start to eat under the Sakura Tree and then they hear another voice come from nowhere.

"Hi, Yami," a banshee like voice says.

Yami visibly cringes and says, "Hi Tea."

"How are you doing today," she asks.

"I'm doing fine Tea," Yami says, "I was better without you hear though," he mumbles.

"Hmm, what was that, sweetie," Tea says while going to sit down in his lap. Everyone that was sitting down over here just cringed.

"Do not sit in my lap Tea, and do not call me sweetie," Yami demands as he pushes Tea away.

"Did he turn down Tea too and she also made it her sole mission to sleep with him," Yuugi asks Seto from her position.

"Yeah, he did, he also turned her down in front of the entire school," Seto replies.

"Ouch, that must have deflated her giant ego," Yuugi says sarcastically and Seto laughs a little at the comment.

"Hey, you little freak, watch what you say," Tea says over to Yuugi since she heard the ego comment.

"Don't call Yuugi a freak, you whore," Seto says defending Yuugi since he knows that she won't defend herself.

"Kaiba, don't defend her, you don't know her, she is a tiny little freak," Tea banshee screams at them.

"I have known her since she was three and I will defend her to the ends of the earth," Seto says.

"You know what, I'm leaving, bye Yami, bye you little freak," Tea says and runs over to her 'friends'.

"Man, two sluts in one day, what are the odds of that happening?" Joey questions to no one.

"I hate those two sluts, why can't they get a hint that I don't want to sleep with them," Yami says.

They get back to eating and they have no more interruptions for the rest of lunch. During that time, Yuugi learns a lot more about Seto's group of friends. Yuugi learns that Ryou and Malik are honor students and were bullied heavily before they met Bakura and Marik in middle school. Seto also asks Yuugi to come over after school to meet his aunt and uncle and she agrees. They hear the bell ring and Bakura walks with Yuugi to their fifth period together and Yuugi understands why Seto said sorry to her earlier in the day. After fifth period, which was scary, Bakura pulled two pranks on the teacher and Yuugi didn't know how to react. She walks to her sixth period with Seto and that was awesome. The teacher, Mr. McMurray, was amazing and better than her last Algebra 2 Honors teacher, who was boring. After that class ends they walk out front and they have to wait for Yami and Joey, since they live with Seto, somebody walks up to them.

"Hey," somebody says gruffly to them.

Seto looks at the person who talked to them and cringes, seeing that it is the school bully Ushio.

"Somebody sent me to hurt the girl," he says to them while pointing at Yuugi.

"Okay, let's see if you can," Yuugi says looking directly at Ushio.

They head over to the park that is right across the school, so they won't get in trouble. As they walk over Yami and Joey are walking out of the school and see that Ushio is threating Yuugi and as they walk over to protect her Seto just pulls them back and tells them to just watch. Ushio swings a punch over to Yuugi and she dodges the punch and all the other punches that he throws at her. She then sees her opening and punches him in the gut and kicks him in the face. She then grabs his arm and sprains it by putting the arm behind his back. Everyone that could see this saw it and were amazed.

"So, who sent you to hurt me, tell me, if you don't I will break your arm," Yuugi says in his ear.

"It was Tea and Vivian, they really don't like you and you have only been here for one day," Ushio replies.

"Thanks for the information," Yuugi says and then let's go of his arm. He then runs off crying and Yuugi then runs back over to Seto, Yami, and Joey. Yami and Joey are surprised and shocked that a person that was 5'0 could take down Ushio.

"Nice job Yuugi, that was amazing," Seto says.

"Well, he was super easy to take down," Yuugi replies.

"Wait, he was easy to take down, I have fought him before and he was pretty hard," Yami exclaims.

"When you have a black belt in karate, it is easy to take down brutes like that," Yuugi explains.

"You have a black belt in karate," Yami and Joey exclaim at the same time.

"Yeah, when I moved Seto pretty much forced me to learn karate to protect myself from the physical bullies," Yuugi explains, "now come on, I want to meet Set's aunt and uncle," she says while going over to the car. Seto is going over to the car too and calls back to tell them to hurry up. They get over to the car and get in. They get in and they start to head over to Yami's house.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, long chapter, I like doing the long chapters. Sorry for the abrupt ending, I didn't know how to end it. This chapter is EIGHT PAGES LONG, I like it a lot. I am having so much fun writing this story, I hope you have fun reading it.**


End file.
